Hoshi Navigation
by Acquarelle
Summary: A força de alguém pode ser tão vasta quanto o universo. Tendo isto em mente, um desconhecido realiza eventos em cada canto das galáxias. Cabe a uma equipe especializada se livrar de tais causas antes que cheguem as conseqüências. - 06 de Março.
1. Introduction

O projeto para essa fanfic foi iniciado no ano de 2006, mês desconhecido. Num momento de folga, tive tempo para rascunhá-la, logo em seguida postando-a no Fórum Dreaming Dolls. A partir do comentário de amigos e conhecidos, a minha vontade de escrevê-la cresceu desde então. Não escrevo bem, mas espero que gostem.

Ahn! Apesar da fanfic ser de Kirby, ele não é o protagonista. Meta Knight e Biospark - Kirby Super Star - assumiram esse papel.  
****

Disclaimer:  
**Warpstar Inc.** não me pertence. "Hoshi Navigation" vem do termo "Celestial Exploring", nome dado a um dos temas do site Kagaya STUDIO. Ao decorrer da história, também vão aparecer várias Personagens Originais. Segue abaixo o nome de cada um:

**  
Original Characters:**  
**Aria -** Sweet  
**Naomi -** Munak  
**Talliel **- Munak  
**Cassidy -** Stradivaria  
**Rudolph** - Stradivaria  
**Nyona - **Nalla  
**Samiya -** Kagami  
**Elany -** Yshigo

**  
Agradecimentos:  
****Gostaria de citar** nome por nome, mas minha memória é bem curta. Obrigada à Stradivaria, Sweet e Munak por serem leitoras assíduas, muito obrigada pela dedicação e carinho de vocês! Ao Rikku, por ter dado tantas dicas e idéias, tal como o nome da protagonista. E não posso me esquecer de Nalla e Yshigo.


	2. First Annotation: Chance

Título: Hoshi Navigation

**First Annotation**

**- Ondina -**

** Chance **

O Universo. Ninguém sabe seu tamanho por estar em constante expansão e por ser muito vasto. Em conta disto, algumas pessoas o definem apenas como infinito. Ele está muito mais além de estrelas, meteoros, galáxias e matéria escura. Ele se estende além da esfera celestial.

Já se passava das dez da manhã, mas pequenos astros ainda estavam plenamente visíveis. O ar frio mostrava o princípio de uma nova estação. Algumas plantas de folhagem azul brotavam, e junto a elas, uma fragrância doce atraía a atenção de algumas borboletas brancas. A gramagem mudava para tons claros, enquanto nas árvores surgiam flores alvas. O sinal de uma academia acabara de ser tocado, dando início às aulas matinais.

Era um lugar humilde, sem muros altos ou decoração extravagante. Suas paredes eram brancas com pequenos ladrilhos azul-pálido do meio para baixo. A porta adornada com caracóis e símbolos arcanos em suas extremidades. No seu topo, o sino dourado badalava graciosamente. Quatro alunas dirigiam-se às salas. Trajavam blusas brancas com mangas compridas e saias de prega duplas de cor cinza. Na parte superior, fitas vermelhas seguiam a linha da costura na área do torso, com um emblema do lado direito do busto. Passeavam nos corredores enquanto conversavam sobre uma prova, carregando um punhado de livros. Por causa de seus passos curtos, uma delas ficava para trás.

Ayashii Daiki, dezoito anos. Seus cabelos ondulados e compridos possuíam uma tonalidade cereja e sua franja era repicada, quase cobrindo os olhos de um profundo verde. Por estar em constante silêncio, sempre levava fama de chata e estraga prazeres. Na maioria das vezes era vista lendo livros ou praticando alguma magia. Finalmente avistaram uma grande porta entreaberta no final do corredor, adentrando em uma sala mal iluminada. Não havia ninguém ali. Em cima da mesa, um bilhete dizia que naquele dia os professores se ausentariam. As causas eram desconhecidas.

– Que legal! Agora eles resolveram fazer greve, é?!

Uma delas berrava em plenos pulmões. Samantha Suzuki, dezoito anos. Sua face era pálida, cabelos tão negros quanto café e olhos de um tom de cinza, herdados da sua mãe. Por seu baixo porte, sempre foi confundida com uma adolescente precoce e agitada. Naquele momento, seus gritos incomodavam a todos. O diretor poderia ter avisado anteriormente, pensava ela.

– Acalme-se. Se irritar com algo assim é desnecessário. – replicou a garota, arrumando as mechas que cobriam seus olhos.

– Como você pode manter a calma com algo assim?

– Eu já lhe expliquei. É desnecessário se aborrecer.

– Esse seu jeito calmo me faz perder a paciência, Ayashii!

– Se me dão licença, irei para um lugar mais calmo.

Retirou-se dali, apressada. A cobertura de vidro por onde andava era perfeita para ver o céu, com suas nuvens cinzas e pesadas. Apoiou uma das mãos sob a parede, pensativa, e passou a fitar o chão. Não havia muito tempo que estava estudando ali e, na maioria das vezes, dava uma resposta ignorante às colegas. Pensando bem, nunca havia demonstrado seu lado carismático e feliz. Apesar de tudo, Samatha sempre a consolava com um sorriso no rosto. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando apagar aqueles pensamentos inúteis. Dando mais alguns passos, sua atenção foi desviada. O barulho de vozes vinha de uma das salas, e, ao abrir a porta vagarosamente, avistou dois jovens.

Meta, vinte anos. Seus cabelos eram rebeldes e de cor negra, com uma mecha caída em cada lado. Os olhos amarelados e expressivos, como os de uma pantera, ressaltavam a pele levemente bronzeada. Usava uma armadura branca em seu torso, braços e pernas. Abaixo dela, um tecido grosso de cores escuras ocultava todo o seu corpo. A capa azul que usava por cima ocultava uma bainha apoiada num cinto.

– Então finalmente encontramos a garota. – dizia.

– Você chegou a vê-la? É tão bonita!

Biospark, dezenove anos. Também tinha madeixas rebeldes, mas eram alvas como a neve e de mechas mais soltas. Pálido, seus olhos profundos eram da tonalidade de ametistas. Usava um cachecol vermelho com um enfeite redondo num suave tom de rosa, roupas em cor preta, com um tecido escarlate amarrado no cós. Os braços estavam enfaixados por um tipo de atadura e, sob seus coturnos negros, um metal branco. Em frente deles, um ancião arrumava alguns papéis à mesa, sentado.

– No final das contas, ela não poderá fugir do destino, não é mesmo?

– Creio que não. Mas não conte nada a ela, por favor. – sussurrava o mais novo.

– Entendo. Deixo isto por conta de vocês. – o velhinho acendia o cachimbo e gesticulava para eles se retirarem.

Após ouvir isto, a garota encostou-se na parede próxima à porta. Ao avistar os dois, abaixou a cabeça e corou - mas jurou ter visto um sorriso no rosto de um deles. Estava curiosa para saber sobre o que falavam, mas decidiu deixar pra lá. Depois daquele evento, Biospark resolveu dar um passeio pelos campos. As pessoas dali demonstravam uma vitalidade contagiante. Crianças corriam de um lado a outro, brincando. Algumas garotas o pararam, pedindo para que ele tirasse fotos. As mães gritavam para que seus filhos voltassem para casa, o tempo estava tão frio que podiam pegar um resfriado. Antes que pudessem perceber, estava chovendo.

O rapaz correu e abrigou-se debaixo de uma árvore. Algumas gotas escorriam do seu cabelo, pingando no seu rosto pálido. Após alguns minutos, a respiração alta de um vulto lhe chamou atenção. Uma garota de cabelos cereja estava ofegante e com as roupas molhadas. O vento balançava a densa folhagem daquele refúgio, de modo que respingos caíam nos dois. O garoto percebeu claramente que a outra estava tremendo, certamente pela mudança de clima e por suas roupas. Não pensou muito ao retirar seu cachecol e jogar no ombro dela. Ver alguém naquela situação fazia com que sua vontade de rir fosse imensa, ainda mais com a cara de surpresa que ela fez.

– Você está com frio, certo?

– O-Obrigada! – ela aconchegava-se naquele objeto de fragrância suave.

– Ahn! Agora eu me lembro...! – exclamou, aparentemente surpreso.

– Huh? – fez uma expressão confusa.

– Você é aquela garota que ouviu toda a conversa. Olá, curiosa!

– E-eu não tinha a intenção, desculpe-me.

– Não precisa se desculpar, está tudo bem.

A chuva parecia nunca acabar. Era incômodo estar debaixo de uma árvore, principalmente com o olhar indiscreto do garoto fitando-a de minuto em minuto. Naquela hora, Ayashii desejava estar em casa, enrolada em um cobertor e tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente. O badalar das seis horas interrompeu seus pensamentos, seu conforto imaginário. Se não tivesse passado tanto tempo na academia, estaria em casa. Ao ver um dos postes acender, deixou um pequeno bocejo escapar.

– Como você se chama? – ele tentava puxar assunto.

– Ayashii.

– Eu me chamo Biospark, muito prazer! – estendeu sua mão.

– Prazer...! – respondeu educadamente. – A julgar pela sua roupa e aparência, diria que você não é daqui.

Decididamente ele não era dali. Apresentando-se de maneira mais detalhada, o garoto, animado, explicou o motivo da sua viagem. Até parecia enredo de filme científico. Vieram de uma base interestelar em uma galáxia não muito distante. Não muito distante para quem possui naves espaciais atualizadas ou sabe controlar buracos de minhoca. Deste modo, navegar **–** e se perder **–** pelas galáxias é uma tarefa pouco complicada.

Mesmo com a destruição da Holy Nightmare Interprise, os problemas não acabaram. A presença dos Guerreiros Estelares foi solicitada e logo um novo quartel-general foi construído. Por serem tão poucos, começaram a buscar por descendentes e pessoas com linhagem co-sanguínea. Os dois haviam sido enviados ali em busca de um minério raro, até detectarem a presença de uma estrela naquele mundo. De alguma maneira, desde seu nascimento, todo Guerreiro Estelar é portador de uma estrela, base da energia vital. Após algum tempo, Biospark simplesmente parou de falar.

– Você não entendeu nada, não é...?

– Que?! Por mais absurdo que pareça, eu entendi. – e virou o rosto, sem graça, passando a observando o nada. – Mas por que você me disse tudo isso?

– Ayashii... – sussurrou. – ...Meta e eu viemos buscar você.

**- Continue -**

** Notes **

**Buraco de minhoca –** É um atalho do espaço e do tempo. Ele conecta lugares distantes, podendo ou não ser da mesma galáxia. Para entendê-lo melhor, foque sua atenção em um teletransporte. O objeto pode viajar de um lugar para outro numa fração de tempo menor.


	3. Second Annotation: Wish

**Second Annotation**

**- Ondina -**

** Wish **

Conforme a chuva ia parando, algumas crianças saiam para brincar nas pequenas poças d'água. As nuvens iam dissipando-se aos poucos, revelando a luminosidade da lua nova e de pequenas estrelas. Mas nada se comparava ao brilho no olhar gentil de Biospark. De fato, aquele olhar poderia estar falando mil coisas, mas a garota não conseguia entendê-las. Não sabia se estava assustada, surpresa, curiosa. O silêncio dominou por algum tempo, até que um barulho despertou-os.

– Atchim! – Ayashii abaixou a cabeça, tapando gentilmente a boca com sua mão.

– É melhor você ir para casa e descansar.

– Mas o que você quis dizer com aquil...

– Calma...! – ele pousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios vivos da moça, interrompendo-a. – Vamos nos encontrar novamente amanhã, na frente da academia. Todas as suas dúvidas serão respondidas. Apenas vá para casa e se cuide.

– E-está bem! – corou, sentindo um arrepio na espinha.

– A gente se vê amanhã!

Ela sorriu e despediu-se, seguindo a oeste numa trilha. Ainda podia sentir seu coração aos pulos, mas não sabia se era por todo o ocorrido ou pelo gesto do rapaz. Fitou o céu e soltou um longo suspiro. Com a temperatura alcançando doze graus e suas roupas frias, a garota tremia e espirrava a cada minuto. O dia fora bastante cansativo, tudo o que desejava era dormir.

O garoto não pensava de forma diferente. Apesar de se manter forte, também havia pego um leve resfriado. Pousou a mão sobre os cabelos, arrumando algumas mechas que atrapalhavam sua visão. Ao observar o céu estrelado, seus pensamentos permaneceram fixos na moça de orbes esmeralda, e, mesmo sem entender, ele corou suavemente. Voltou à realidade quando avistou a nave naquele velho aeroporto e, encostado nela, um vulto de olhos amarelados esperava calmamente sua volta.

– Está atrasado. – disse, encarando-o.

– Você não é minha babá. – replicou, impaciente.

– Se te conheço bem, você foi atrás daquela garota. – suspirou.

– Desde quando você me conhece bem?

– Não seja tão imaturo, isso não é uma discussão.

– Apenas me deixe em paz, estou cansado. – disse, adentrando o lugar.

Não falou mais nada e dirigiu-se ao quarto, retirando seus coturnos e atirando-se na cama, não custando a adormecer. A madrugada passava da mesma forma em que os flocos de neve caíam, lenta e fria. A manhã tardava a chegar, ou era isso que Biospark pensava. Quando sonhamos com algo, perdemos completamente a noção do tempo.

Fora algo que havia acontecido em sua infância. Um lugar escuro, um grande círculo, um vulto de olhar demoníaco. Sentiu seu coração apertar, como se garras estivessem pressionado-o. Um forte ardor percorria seus braços e tórax, ameaçando queimá-los. Engoliu seco, fitando aquele par de olhos cinzas, amedrontado. Com grilhões aos seus pés, era impossível realizar movimentos bruscos. E, no meio daquela tortura, um grito ecoou na profundeza da sua mente. Quanto mais tentava esquecer, mais aquilo vinha à tona.

– Biospark...!

O garoto acordou depressa, assustado. Seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal e seus braços e torso estavam paralisados. Com algum esforço, apalpou os lençóis em busca de algo. Encostado à porta, Meta observava tudo. Seus olhos, brilhando vermelho como sangue, detectaram algum tipo de ameaça. Ao perceber que tudo havia voltado ao normal, adentrou o quarto com um ar sério. A primeira coisa que fez foi apontar um relógio em forma de gatinho na parede lateral.

– São 15:30. – ao perceber a expressão assustada do outro, logo complementou sua frase. – Mandei a Ribbon trazê-la para cá, não se preocupe.

– Ainda bem. – disse enquanto levantava-se, arrumando a cama.

– Você está bem...? Parece pior do que ontem. – comentou.

– Algo nesse planeta está me incomodando. Quero ir embora daqui.

– Precisamos convencer a Daiki antes, não se esqueça!

O rapaz de orbes lilás assentou com a cabeça, apressando-se para tomar banho e comer algo. O moreno retirou-se, receoso, após ver o amigo esconder uma pequena caixa nos bolsos. Resolveu não comentar nada sobre aquilo, acabariam discutindo novamente. Foi de encontro à grande janela próxima ao painel, fitando a paisagem coberta por um punhado de neve. O lugar era bastante pacato para se viver. Havia campos de plantações, uma cidadezinha humilde e moradores animados.

– Agora já sei por que você foi escondida aqui, Daiki.

Não muito longe dali, a garota de cabelos rosados ainda estava à espera do amigo. Devido ao clima, usava um casaco branco com enfeites de plumas cinza e botas claras. Ela visava o céu, suspirando a cada momento, pois milhares de coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Aquilo tudo poderia ser apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou uma peça que suas colegas tinham tramado. Bufou, chutando uma pedra que estava no caminho.

Já havia esperado demais, então resolveu voltar para casa. No final das contas, sentiu-se como uma idiota. Caminhou vagarosamente por um tempo, o suficiente para avistar um pontinho rosa flutuando e pousando sob o cachecol escarlate que levava em suas mãos. Aquilo possuía quatro asas e lembrava uma borboleta. A garota tentou tocar naquele pequeno ser de cores suaves, mas foi interrompida por uma voz vindo do mesmo.

– Você é a Ayashii, não é?

– Exatamente. – sorriu, fazendo uma expressão confusa.

– Ribbon. _–_ pausou. – O Meta me mandou buscá-la.

– Nem pensar...! Não vou cair nessa brincadeira novamente.

– Brincadeira ou não, você precisa devolver o cachecol do Biospark.

– Verdade...! – falou num murmúrio, suspirando logo em seguida.

As duas seguiram caminho ao encontro dos outros. Neste período de tempo, a pequena fada contava as aventuras que tinha passado junto aos garotos. Comentou sobre Ripple Star, seu planeta natal. Ele possuía um grande cristal azulado, maior e mais cobiçado tesouro da galáxia. Seu poder, apesar de limitado, era fantástico. Mas logo soube que era apenas um fragmento e por isso estava ali, em busca do resto.

Ayashii havia entendido parte daquilo, mas ainda não sabia por que estava sendo envolvida nesta história. Avistou a grande nave coberta de neve e, a sua frente, o rapaz de armadura observava os pequenos flocos de neve que voltavam a cair. Seus olhos foram tomados por um brilho verde, que, ao perceber a presença dela, voltaram a cor original, dourados como ouro. A fada deslocou-se até o ombro de Biospark, que acabava de sair.

– Boa tarde! – a moça cumprimentou, sorrindo.

– Er... B-bem, boa tarde. – o rapaz apoiava uma das mãos sobre a nuca, envergonhado.

– Você está bem? Até fiquei preocupada por você não ter aparecido.

– Ele fica muito frágil quando o clima está frio. – brincou o moreno.

– Frágil o escambau! – resmungou, envergonhado.

– Da última vez você ficou resfriado por quase uma semana. – e começava a apertar as bochechas do amigo, como se fosse um bebê.

– Foram apenas três dias! – bufou, estapeando as mãos que o beliscava.

A garota riu de uma forma fofa, interrompendo o barulho dos dois. Sentaram-se em escombros perto dali e, finalmente, Meta concluiria tudo que o amigo havia dito no dia anterior.

Há alguns anos, uma ameaça surgiu no universo, confrontando os que buscavam justiça e espalhando a discórdia por onde passava. Apesar de ter sido destruído na presença de um Guerreiro Estelar, tudo indicava que Nightmare não havia sumido. Junto a ele, quatro líderes formaram uma aliança, apressando a destruição de tudo. Nenhum deles tinha paradeiro manifesto, pois conseguiam fazer atrocidades sem deixar rastros. Aos poucos foi descoberta a existência de uma energia limitada, que, ao ser convertida em um puro cristal turquesa, servia como amplificador de poderes. Sua origem era totalmente desconhecida e, mesmo com Ribbon para detectá-los, sua quantidade era incalculável. Tal força ainda é desconhecida por muitos.

– Então corro perigo ao ter parentesco com Guerreiros Estelares?

– Exatamente. – respondia Meta. – Você devia vir com a gente.

– E quem me garante que com vocês estarei mais segura?

– Não há garantias. Foi apenas um pedido de seus pais... – sussurrou o moreno.

– Eles estão vivos? – perguntou numa expressão surpresa.

– Sim.

Ao ouvir tal resposta, Ayashii se alegrou. Finalmente teria uma chance de conhecer seus pais legítimos e havia tantas coisas que queria perguntar. No final das contas, resolveu partir com aquele grupo. Estava distraída para perceber a repentina mudança de humor do rapaz de madeixas alvas, que encarava o amigo com um ar sério e o outro desdenhava desviando seus olhos para o céu e fechando-os lentamente.

– Em todo caso, nossa apresentação não foi formal. – comentou Meta, jogando sua capa para trás. – Da segunda geração de Guerreiros Estelares, cavaleiro Meta.

– Da terceira geração de Guerreiros Estelares, ninja Biospark. – apontou para si mesmo, convencido.

– Companheira de lacinho, como me chamam, Ribbon.

– Vejamos... – começou. - Último ano na academia de magia Hiraki, maga e alquimista Ayashii. Espero me dar bem com todos! – e sorriu de maneira simples, mas meiga.

Não custaram a arrumar os últimos preparativos, tomando conhecimento da nova rota que fariam. Eles levavam a esperança em seus corações, com um sorriso estampando nos rostos. Era só uma questão de tempo para a garota começar uma nova vida.


End file.
